1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for generating heat through the use of friction for the purpose of heating a liquid medium, as well as a method for heating a liquid medium.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are an abundance of applications that require the generation and transferring of heat. For example, to name just a few, systems for heating buildings, clothes dryers and water heating units require the generation of heat to warm a fluid medium generally constituted by water or air. Such known arrangements utilize various types of heat sources. For instance, the use of electrical is resistance elements, oil and various type of gas burners are widely known.
Electrical resistance elements are rather inexpensive, can develop high temperatures in rather short time periods and can be readily supplied with electrical operating power. However, such resistance elements have high power consumption rates and are therefore quite costly to operate as compared to other available heating arrangements. Oil and gas burner units can be more cost effective to operate than electrical resistance based units, but oil and gas burner units also have their drawbacks such as limitations based on availability of the respective combustible fluids in particular localities, the potential for operating cost fluxuations based on various global factors and the bulkiness of the overall units.
Based simply on the above, it should be readily apparent that each of the commonly known heating arrangements has its associated advantages and disadvantages. In general, operational efficiencies must be compromised if operational costs are to be minimized. Furthermore, the overall compactness of prior art units represents a significant limitation. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a compact fluid heating apparatus which is both cost and operationally efficient, while being readily adaptable for various uses in today's marketplace.